1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog processing device for a data transmission device, and more particularly, to an analog processing device utilized for voice transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement in communications technology and the demand for mobile communication and high-speed data transmission in modern life, there are more and more portable electronic equipments such as mobile phones and laptop computers that support the 3rd generation mobile communications standards in the market, for high quality data and voice transmission. Usually, a high-speed data transmission device, such as a wireless data card, is connected with a laptop computer via a PCMCIA or USB interface for data transmission.
However, even if the hardware design of the data card itself supports the 3rd generation mobile communications standards, the benefit of the data card cannot be put into practice completely as a result of a lack of appropriate peripheral devices. For example, a common data card is equipped with a connector for data transmission so that the data card can be installed on a laptop computer, but the data card that is also equipped with voice transmission interface inside is not equipped with a connector accordingly, such as a phone jack, so that the voice transmission function of the data card cannot be used.